


Could get used to this....

by lettersfortheinsane1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Porn, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfortheinsane1/pseuds/lettersfortheinsane1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I tried to porn again.......<br/>the smut is bad, read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could get used to this....

**Author's Note:**

> I warned ya dog.

= = > Be the flushing thirteen year old.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. And you are spending the night at your older sister’s friends house, JAKE ENGLISH. And oh-hohoho, this visit is far from innocent. Well, for him at least. You’re not stupid, you know damn well what he want’s, and basically, you’re craving it too because… You can’t really help yourself. You blame your sister for all those times she has you doing the nasty with her. It’s not your fault, or maybe it is, it’s been your routine since you two where young. Before you both would just touch each other, then as you grew older it turned into sucking and licking and about a year ago, the actual fucking.

But to be honest, you don’t regret a thing about it.

Your sister met some people online, turns out they have younger brothers and sisters too. And ironically, the love they have is FAR from lovey dovey innocent sibling love.

Jake say’s good bye to his grandmother who is leaving for the day and will be back in the morning. He turns around to face you, a wolfish grin on his face.

Well fuck, aren’t you the bunny in the sight of the dog.

 

= = > Be the dick sucking thirteen year old.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. And right now you are sucking your older sister’s best friend’s dick like it was a fucking tootsie pop. He sat back in his computer chair, his finger’s tangled in your hair, encouraging you to keep it up. You make sloppy noises as you bobbed your head up and down, up and down like a pro. He has this wide, goofy smile plastered on his face that just screams pure bliss.

“God damn, Jane wasn’t kidding when she said you have a good mouth.”

Your thighs feel a little moist now that you think about it. He notices this and pulls you off, then throws you on the floor on your back. He presses his foot against your clothes erection, not hard enough to make it hurt, but hard enough to make you moan like a whore. You look up, your blue eyes reflected on dark black shades. He chuckles, then starts to rub his foot on your erection. You squirm, whimper, and buck into his foot. Fucking hell Jane, what did she get you into?

= => Dave: Get your ass eaten.

 

You are now DAVE STRIDER. whimper as you feel that tongue slip and flick around your opening. Your legs feel numb, and you’re stomach and chest area is covered in your own spunk. He’s been at this for HOURS, fuck isn’t his tongue dry by now?

He finally pull’s away, leaving you to quake in the after shocks of your multiply orgasms. He lick’s his lips, your cheeks heat up. He took off his glasses, setting them on the table next to your shades. He spread’s your leg’s and you tense. You never had a real dick inside of you before, only those weird fucked up strap-on your sister has. And might you add, she mean’s it when she say’s “Tear you a new one”. He noticed you tense, then he grins. He rubbed what you guess is the head of his cock against your hole and say’s,

“Roxy told me you’ve never had a real penis before.” You cringe at the word ‘penis’. You are never used to that word. “If It help’s, I’ve never had the pleasure of fucking a boy before.” He gives you that charming smile before shoving himself in all the way.

“A-Ah, fuck!” You gasped, then you tossed your head back. Fuck, he was quick to the point wasn’t he? Your back arches and your toes curl. Holy shit, did dick always feel this hot? Damn, now you understand why Roxy love’s the way you fuck her cause this is fucking amazing-

Oh.

Oh, fuck. He started to thrust slowly, and you’re so not used to this because holy shit its like he’s burning you from the inside. He keep’s up this slow, smooth rhythm and then he quickly turns it into this really hard and fast one. You let a loud moan tear from your throat, your eyes already rolling in the back of your head as he fucked you in the mattress.

You might want to be the other guy right now.

= => Dave: Be John.

You are now JOHN EGBERT. And right now you are on your hands and knee’s while Dirk is pounding your ass like no tomorrow.

“N-Nng! S-Slow down!” He was going to fast for you and you have no idea how to handle this and hooooooly shit was that your prostate? “AH! G-God, d-don’t~” Your eye’s begin to water as he rammed into your special little friend, your knee’s feel weak and you swear your arm’s are going to give out soon.

“Remind me to thank Jane for letting me borrow you.” He say’s grunting. “I-fuck- seriously love how tight you are~” He literally purr’s that out and you feel this shiver run up your spine, and its not just from getting fucked like an animal.

“Maybe I should tell her right now.”

You whimper as you hear him dialing the number. He wasn’t serious was he-

“Hello?”

Fuck he was.

 

“Hey, Jane. Just wanted to tell you that I really fucking love the little rabbit you sent me.” He pulls out all the way and slam back into you. You cry out, screaming loudly and a hand grips your hair and uses it for support. “He’s so god damn tight. Im starting to question you when you claimed that you ‘broke him in’.” He chuckles and then there is a pause. The next thing you know you’re on your back and he’s fucking TEARING your ass apart right now. Your eyes widen and you’re screaming at the top of your lungs right now. You look up at him, trying hard not to squeeze your eyes shut and he takes a picture with his phone.

“Look at that, isn’t he perfect?”

You’re seriously on high right now. The way he’s mixing your insides around as he’s abusing your ass. Fuck this is way better then how Jane does it!

 

= => Dave: Make claw mark’s on the wall.

 

Your leg’s feel weak and you’re ready to cum again. Your nails drag along the wall as your ass get’s pounded in by Jake and just holy shit you don’t know how much more of this you can take of this.

“Nnng…s-stop, please! Oh fuck im c-close…!”

He grip’s your hips in a bruising grip and slams into you with no mercy. You cry out, your toes are curling and you can hear them pop one by one and fuck that warm heat pooling in your stomach is getting tighter and its just to much you don’t, you can’t and-

You gasp and your whole body begins to spasm and quiver as you sink to your knee’s, having the best orgasm you have ever had in your life. You try to catch your as you rest your forehead on the wall. Jake is still thrusting, biting your neck as he released his own seed inside of you. You take long, breathy takes of air. Your eye’s became heavy and you leaned against Jake’s toned chest.

Yeah, you could really get used to this.

= => John: Make claw mark’s on his back.

 

Dirk has you back on his bed and has folded you in half, your knee’s where past your ear’s and your screams are echoing through out the room. You’re so damn close, the heat was pooling inside of you. Dirk leans down and whispers in your ear.

“Beg for it…” You whimpered. He wasn’t going to let you cum that easily.

“Beg me for it. Scream for me to let you cum” He slows down, trying to make his point. His own cheeks are flushed and he looks ready to shoot his load soon. You mumbled quietly that was quickly punished by a sharp and hard thrust into your sweet spot. You yelped, your thigh’s are quaking and your sure your cheek’s are a bright red color.

“P-Please…”

He buck’s wildly into your ass, slamming into you with no mercy at all. You felt him throb and you clenched, but that only rewarded you with more rough and mercyless thrust’s.

“I said scream it.”

He’s moving faster now and you really can’t take anymore. You toss your head back, and with a quivering gasp you shouted at the top of your lungs.

“P-Please, let me cum!”

He spread’s your leg’s wider and he’s fucking you like an animal now. Giving you hard, fast thrusts just the right angle to make your whole body go crazy. Your eyes water in pleasure, and your mouth is hanging open as lewd moans poured from your lips. You whimper and squirm, then you finally hit your release.

Hot, thick spurt’s of cum coat your chest and smear’s on Dirks. While he thrust’s a few more times and stops to fill you to the brim with his seed. You shiver, trying to handle the feeling of being filled like that. You shudder and shake until your body goes limp.

Your eyes closed as you caught your breath.

This is going to be a long weekend.


End file.
